


Collapsing Into You

by threerings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assertive Yuuri, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Episode 7 tag, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Victor is head over heels but you knew that, Yuuri is too tired to be embarrassed, Yuuri surprises Victor in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: Yuuri is exhausted after the Cup of China, but he also has Victor fucking Nikiforov in his bed.





	Collapsing Into You

That night, after the Cup of China, after skating and that kiss and the press whirlwind, Katsuki Yuuri was exhausted. He had barely had any sleep the night before, after all. It was all he could do to stumble into their hotel room and strip off most of his clothing before collapsing into bed.

Victor followed behind him, clearing some of the things he dropped and placing them out of the way. After a few moments Yuuri felt the bed dip with Victor’s weight and Victor slid up next to him. Yuuri turned over to face him and for a moment felt the stunning full impact of his situation. Victor Nikiforov was in bed with him, pressed against him, both their chests bare, and he was looking at Yuuri like...Yuuri couldn’t find words for that look.

Yuuri stretched his face up towards Victor and Victor moved to meet him in a kiss. And this, this was their first real kiss. Not a confused bump of lips as they fell in front of the entire world, but soft, intentional kisses. Yuuri was vaguely aware he was moaning. Victor was clutching at him tightly; their mouths were open, tongues meeting. Yuuri’s mind was blank, all the normal voices in his head silenced. All he could do was feel, and want.

After some time, they broke apart, and Yuuri’s exhaustion seized him again. His eyes shut of their own accord and he settled against Victor’s chest with a sigh. He felt simultaneously completely relaxed in a way he wasn’t used to, and keyed up. His body, especially certain parts of it, cried for his attention, but his mind floated on a sea of contented exhaustion.

“That’s right, my Yuuri,” murmured Victor, his chest rumbling under Yuuri’s ear, “Get some rest. I’ll be here.” The best Yuuri could manage in response was a “mmm.”

He drifted for some time, waiting for sleep to take him. But his body was stubborn, insisting on breaking in on his attention. He was achingly hard, and it wasn’t going away. He shifted, trying to find a better position, and instead found himself pressing his erection into Victor’s thigh, which felt amazing. He tried to suppress his groan, not knowing if Victor was asleep yet and not wanting to disturb him with this. But he soon realized Victor was very awake by the gasp he heard from the man and the press of his thigh between Yuuri’s legs.

And then Yuuri found himself grinding against Victor, in a way he was pretty sure he should feel embarrassed about, but he couldn’t find the energy for embarrassment at the moment.

“You need some help with that?” purred Victor, caused Yuuri’s breath to hitch. But Victor’s hands were already moving down his body and then his hand was there, pressing against Yuuri’s length through his briefs. Yuuri’s mind blanked again, his body taking full control and arching against Victor. Victor’s fingers traced up and down before gripping him, still through the cloth.

“Yes?” asked Victor, checking again.

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, a drawn-out hiss. And then Victor was pushing his boxer briefs down and there was some fumbling from both of them to get them down and out of the way. They abandoned the attempt once the underwear was wrapped around Yuuri’s calves, neither of them willing to move enough to take them completely off.

And then Victor’s hand was on Yuuri’s erection, cool against his flushed skin, and so smooth. Stroking, pulling, and Yuuri knew he was making noises, he just wasn’t sure what they were. And which of the moans and gasps he heard were really his and which Victor’s because they were both making them, both moving against each other.

Victor took his hand away long enough to lick it and bring it back, now wet and it felt...amazing. It was completely unlike using his own hand, when he was just trying to get off. Victor didn’t know exactly how he liked to be touched, and somehow that made it _better._ Victor’s touch shifted from light to hard, slow to fast, trying different things. Yuuri didn’t know if he was sending any kind of clear signals of what felt best because he was so lost in the entire experience.

Everything felt good. He wanted it to go on forever, and he also needed it to end. He felt himself grow more desperate as his orgasm neared and Victor’s strokes sped up, became harder and surer. Yuuri was gasping for air soon and he felt vaguely sure he should warn Victor he was about to come, but he couldn’t stop gasping long enough. And then too late and he was coming with a cry, pulsing in Victor’s hand. His vision whited out for a second or two.

And then he was gulping for air, lying on his back, feeling the sweat running down his chest, between his legs, the wetness on his belly cooling. He felt Victor next to him but couldn’t turn to look at him yet, as he tried to will his heart to stop racing. His eyelids kept falling closed, even as he struggled to keep them open.

He felt Victor shift and then get up from the bed. “Be right back,” he said softly, and so Yuuri didn’t complain. Then Victor was back on the bed, kneeling next to him, with a wad of tissue, wiping the mess from Yuuri’s stomach and softening cock. Yuuri was surprised not to feel embarrassed but instead felt a warmth of being cared for. His eyes had closed again and he felt he couldn’t open them this time. His eyelids were just too heavy.

Victor settled against him again, draping his arm across Yuuri’s chest. “Sleep, Yuuri,” he whispered. “Sleep.”

And Yuuri did, slipping finally into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuuri woke, the hotel room was filled with sunlight. The curtains were fully open, neither of them remembering to close them last night as they fell into bed. Yuuri reached for his glasses, fumbling on the nightstand for a long moment before his hand finally found them.

He was alone in bed, but before he could feel worry about that, he heard the shower running in the bathroom and was reassured. Victor was still here. Everything was ok. He laid in bed and struggled to place himself in reality. He was in China. He had skated last night and then Victor had kissed him on the ice and then Victor had touched him in this bed. It felt unreal, like something that could never have actually happened to Katsuki Yuuri, dime-a-dozen skater from Japan.

But as Yuuri lay there, the memories of the night before, Victor’s hands on him, kissing Victor in this bed, pressed against him, the memories caused a surge of wanting to fill his body. And he heard the shower and then he was standing. He nearly fell out of the bed when he discovered his underwear was still tangled around his feet. He finally managed to kick them off and get out of bed.

That embarrassment flushed his cheeks and took the edge off his desire, but he still moved towards the bathroom. He paused just outside the door. Was he really going to do this? Was this a terrible idea? An invasion of privacy, surely. But he thought of Victor’s body under the spray of the shower, that body Yuuri knew so well by now from all their time in the onsen and from his own fevered reliving of those moments.

Maybe it was because he was still half asleep, but Yuuri pushed aside his uncertainty and reached for the handle of the door. He stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

“Yuuri?” Victor called out, his voice half surprised and half worried.

“Yes,” answered Yuuri, voice remarkably even. He took two strides towards the shower and pulled the curtain aside. And there was Victor, just as he’d imagined, his remarkable body wet and glistening, his face flushed from steam. He looked shocked, and his mouth fell open as Yuuri stepped into the shower and drew the curtain closed again behind him. His eyes shimmered with some emotion Yuuri couldn’t define yet and then they dragged down to take in Yuuri’s naked body.

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat in the familiar flush, but he didn’t let it stop him from moving forward under the spray of the water. Victor’s hands came up to rest on Yuuri’s hips and they looked at each other for a moment before they moved together into a kiss.

Yuuri was unfortunately aware that he hadn’t brushed his teeth and his mouth probably tasted foul from sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking of that as they kissed, but he also couldn’t have stopped kissing Victor for anything. Victor didn’t seem to mind, if he noticed. Victor was kissing him like Yuuri had always dreamed he might one day be kissed. And this was so much better than his dreams.

For one thing they were naked, and wet and their slick bodies were pressing and sliding against each other. Victor’s hands roamed freely on Yuuri’s body, sliding over the length of his back, grabbing and squeezing at his ass, tracing down the backs of his thighs. And Yuuri’s hands were also exploring. He was finally, finally touching Victor as he had wanted, so many times. His hands slid down Victor’s chest, feeling the hard planes, the muscles wrapping around his sides. Clutching at his waist, his hips before sliding around to the back to trace back up, following the curve of the ridiculous musculature.

Victor bit at Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri clutched at his shoulders, letting his head fall backwards. And then they were kissing again and Victor was gripping his ass and pressing their groins together. Their hard lengths pressed against each other, sliding in the slick, steamy heat. And Yuuri let his own hands trace down to cup Victor’s amazing ass and pull him harder against him.

Their kisses paused as they gave themselves over the grinding press of their lower bodies. They were both gasping and moaning as they tried to find _more_. More friction, more contact, more of each other to touch. Soon Yuuri found himself making a frustrated sound and then pressed forward with his whole body, forcing Victor back against the smooth wall of the shower.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” moaned Victor before Yuuri pressed their mouths together again, grinding hard now against the other man. Victor clutched at him, eagerly meeting his thrusts. It still wasn’t enough. Yuuri needed more, but he didn’t know how to get it, what he should be doing to satisfy this intense need. He broke their kiss and growled his frustration into Victor’s throat. And thankfully Victor knew what to do.

He brought his hand between them and gripped their lengths together, wrapping his long fingers around them both. Yuuri sobbed his gratitude for this new sensation, the friction of both hand and cock exactly what he needed. Soon his own hand was reaching, covering Victor’s and reaching to cover more of them as they both thrust together.

Yuuri couldn’t have said how long this lasted, how long _he_ lasted. It probably wasn’t very long, but time seemed to slow as he felt every slide and squeeze of flesh. He was pretty sure he was sobbing into Victor’s neck, but Victor was gasping and mumbling words Yuuri couldn’t make out at all. He wasn’t sure what language it was, even.

And then Victor’s whole body tensed, he gave a full-throated cry in no language at all, and Yuuri felt warm drops hit his hand, his cock. For a moment Yuuri forgot to breathe as he watched Victor’s face. This was hotter than the hottest thing he had ever imagined, Victor Nikiforov coming in his hand, coming pressed against Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri tightened his hand around Victor’s cock, his own released from his grip, forgotten, Victor’s own hand fallen away. He squeezed Victor’s cock just to delight in hearing his strangled, hoarse cries.

“Oh, oh, oh, stop, _stop_ , I can’t...” Victor moaned, finding his English. Yuuri immediately released him, looking up to the other man’s face to check he was ok. Victor was panting, eyes squeezed shut, and Yuuri could feel him trembling, especially his hands where they lightly gripped the other man’s hips. Yuuri took it all in, filing the sight before him somewhere in his mind under the heading “this is what Victor Nikiforov looks like when he comes.” His heart was filled with wonder that this was real, he was here, and he had done this.

After a space of time during which Victor’s breathing slowed gradually, he opened his eyes. Yuuri felt pierced by shining ice blue beams, the look in Victor’s eyes was so intense. And then Victor had grasped him again and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Yuuri would never get used to this, to kissing Victor, to feeling himself fall apart under Victor’s mouth, only to be held together by Victor’s arms around him.

When they finally broke apart, Yuuri took a step back to allow Victor to step back under the warmth of the shower stream. Thank god it was a hotel water heater or they’d be freezing right now, Yuuri thought suddenly. Victor turned himself to let to water hit his back a little, before looking back at Yuuri.

“Your turn,” he purred. For a moment Yuuri didn’t even know what he meant, before realizing he was still rock hard. He had completely forgotten his own need in the enjoyment of Victor’s pleasure. But Victor was now pressing him back against the cool wall, turning the tables, his hand only lightly brushing Yuuri’s cock before Victor dropped to one knee. Yuuri experienced another moment of confusion before suddenly realizing what Victor intended. He only had a moment to gasp before Victor’s mouth descended on his cock and he was surrounded by amazing warmth.

So far everything he’d done with Victor was so much better than his feverish imaginings and this was no exception. He never could have imagined this sensation. The warm wetness, the pressure of a tongue twisting around him, flicking against him at the same time as lips surrounded him. It was incredible and he was so, so close already. His right hand had come to rest in Victor’s hair automatically and he clenched his fingers into the wet strands.

Yuuri realized words were falling from his lips, “Oh god, oh god, yes, yes,” over and over, in Japanese. He felt he should probably switch to English but couldn’t manage it just then. Suddenly he tensed and fumbled for the words he needed,

“I’m...I’m going..oh god, _Victor_ ,” and the last word was a cry as his climax took him and he spurted into Victor’s mouth and Victor took him deeper, as deep as he could and Yuuri hadn’t even known that was really possible and he sobbed, clutching hard at Victor’s hair as he thrust uncontrollably into his throat.

Victor leaned back onto his heels as Yuuri fell back against the wall, trying to catch his breath, trying to stay upright. He couldn’t take his eyes off Victor, though. This beautiful man was looking up at him like he was...like he was amazing. And Victor, wet, his mouth plump and red, he looked like a debauched angel. Yuuri wanted to say something, the right thing, but he couldn’t find any words. He hoped Victor understood, could read on his face what he felt. Maybe he could, based on how Victor was looking at him.

Yuuri smiled then and Victor’s face broke into his million-watt, open-mouthed grin. He stood, with some assistance from Yuuri, and they held each other in a close hug. Again Yuuri felt the urge to speak but had no idea what words to use.

“My Yuuri,” said Victor close to Yuuri’s ear.

“Yes,” Yuuri replied. Because that was the most important thing, the thing he needed Victor to know most at that moment. He looked up into Victor’s face. “I’m yours,” he whispered. Victor was already smiling, but at Yuuri’s words his smile widened and his eyes shimmered.

“And I’m yours, _radost’ moya,”_ Victor said, cupping Yuuri’s face. “I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> radost' moya = "my joy"
> 
> Thanks for reading my first fic in this amazing fandom. Feedback is awesome.


End file.
